A String of Epiphanies
by QuoteCentric
Summary: Written in semi-experimental prose  because I 'heard' it that way,  about a woefully underused couple in the NBC universe:  We all know Jack and Sally found their 'happily ever after' that night atop Spiral Hill. But what of the Doctor and his new Bride?


**Epiphany**, noun: _a (1)_ **:** a usually sudden manifestation or perception of the essential nature or meaning of something _(2)_ **:** an intuitive grasp of reality through something (as an event) usually simple and striking _(3)_ **:** an illuminating discovery, realization, or disclosure _b_ **:** a revealing scene or moment.

* * *

><p>Perhaps the Voice had always been there. Perhaps not. In the still dimness of un-life, it is difficult to be certain of anything.<p>

But, the Voice has surely been there for some time. faintly, almost imperceptibly, like the sound of a pin drop. It rose and fell, dancing on the very edge of hearing. A tune so distant, it's more of a faint, rhythmic buzzing in the ears.

"... ... ... ... ..."

"... ... you ..."

_...me?_

There wasn't much to be aware of, besides the Voice. Not even enough to be aware of being aware of oneself.

"You... ... will be ..."

_Aware? That's a funny thing! Can I be aware?_

"... ... decided ..."

_I guess I am!_

Such a dear Voice. To anchor. To pull oneself out of nothing!

"... ... joy ..."

_Yes! That is what this is called? Joy!_

"... Conversations worth having!"

_...isn't that what we're doing now?_

Yes, a dear Voice...but, rather pushy. One got the feeling the Voice was not used to not having it's own way.

"You will be perfect-my masterpiece!"

_I...I will?_

"You will not abandon me!"

Not for the first time, one could almost hear anguish in the Voice. Pain? Mixed with stubborn resolve?

_But..._

"You will want me!"

_But..._

"You will love me!"

_But...I already do..._

It all felt so much closer now. Almost...tangible? How can one know touch without first touching? How can one hear without first hearing? How can one feel...Love?

_I __do._

But, it was all coming on so fast now, like so much sand pouring through a wider and wider tear...

It all piles and shifts, builds, shakes!

A sudden, impossible jolt of light-

-explodes!

...and

_...Oh!_

"At last! She lives! Arise my Bride! Arise and look upon your...oh, dear..."

_Oh my! Being alive certainly is dark, isn't it?_

"Drat! I forgot to cut the bandages off!"

_I expected something a bit grander._

Although, how can one expect anything when one has not known anything?

"Be still, my pet! I shall have you free in a moment..."

_Voice? Are you here, too?_

There was quite a collection of...un-Voices?...sounds? Sounds! Of clatterings, scratchings, rummagings, cursings-

"Curses! WHERE DID I PUT THE SCISSORS?"

_...being alive is rather loud..._

Where once there was no perception of touch, now came the sensation of cold. A chill after sudden, intense heat.

And smoothness.

She slid what she decided were hands along the level platform she was currently laying on.

_Cool. Slippery. Flat._

_Adjectives. All good words. _

"Igor! Igor! Fetch my scissors!"

A whirring, a turning, Voice was growing more and more distant.

"Igor, where are you?"

_Wait!_ She reached out into the darkness. _Voice, wait! Don't leave me!_

A new sound. Slightly muffled.

"Master said Igor not be in room when Master's Bride wake! Master said Igor stay outside under pain of death!"

_...Voice? Did you change?_

"Yes, yes, I know! Change of plans!"

_No. Not a sound, not my dear Voice. A new voice._

"Hurry! She can't see!"

_See?_

"Igor gonna stay out here, okay?"

_See? Sea?...No, __see._

_...I can't see?_

"Igor, you wretched oaf!"

_But...eyes are required for seeing..._

The world was growing larger-faster and faster. Puzzle pieces falling into place.

_...I have eyes? How wonderful! But, if I have eyes, that means I have a...a face! _

Her hand slapped her newly-discovered forehead the way one does when one discovers the blatantly obvious.

She did indeed have a face. But, it was not skin that greeted her new hands. The texture was gauzy-scratchy!

_This...this isn't part of my face! This isn't part of me! _

The new sensation of fear pulsed into her brain like a deluge of ice water. She clawed at the foreign coverings-suddenly, the darkness did not feel natural. It was choking, binding-

_Voice! Help me! This isn't part of me! I want it off! I want out-_

"Now, now, darling! Patience! I'm sure I've got some scissors around here somewhere...

Voice...Voice was so near...as if one only had to reach out and touch-

"Ow! No, Darling, what are you-"

_What's this?_

"Let go!"

_Soft, warm...flesh?_

She reached out another hand.

_This part's cool, hard, like...metal? A handle, perhaps? Maybe if I use them as support, I can..._

"N-Now, now, my dear! You mustn't-You're going to make me-"

The resounding crash was scarcely noticed by one who was discovering a new range of mobility.

_So, this is what it feels like to sit up!_

"Owwwch..."

_Legs go up. Legs go down. Legs go up. Legs swing around the other side! This is fun!_

"Igor, so help me...someone get my wheelchair!"

_Perhaps I should take off this non-part-of-my-face-substance before I explore further..._

"...Where is everyone?"

_Much better! That wasn't hard at all!_

She examined the now loose strips of cloth critically, taking in such details as color, texture, size and scent.

_Why were these on me anyway?_

She rubbed the fabric between her thumb and forefinger.

_Not particularly soft. Kind of scratchy on my-fingers? I have fingers! _

The strips of cloth forgotten, she marveled at the novelty of wiggling her new digits.

_Why these will be most useful! Smaller, movable limbs attached to two equally-sized appendages designed for grasping and sensation. I'm glad I have these. _

She nodded in satisfaction.

"Someone..."

_Someone? Am I a 'someone' now?_

"Why does nothing ever go according to plan?

_Voice, you're a genius! I'm a 'someone!' Thank you!_

"Why..."

_That's a very good question._ She looked around. _Why are we here? What __is__ 'here?' Did someone put us here?_

Before the new mind could make the jump to existentialism, she looked down and beheld a peculiar miracle.

_Feet! My feet are moving! I can-_ She lifted a leg and wiggled her toes with glee- _Voice, this is incredible!_

"Drat. If you want something done right, do it yourself."

A rasping, scraping, dragging sound came from behind.

_...What was that?_

"Now, where in blazes did that thing roll off to?"

Voice was not speaking to her anymore. Voice's tone was different. Low, irritable, inward. Was Voice mumbling to oneself? How can a Voice talk to its own voice?

_Voice? Are you angry?_

"Foolish. Rubbish. This won't do at all."

_Are you angry with me? _

And her feet touched solid ground for the first time.

_I...I don't understand. I-_

"Why must everything fail?"

_I can walk! Voice! Look at this! Can you see?_

She tottered around in her mirth. Simple, graceful, like a child learning how to dance.

_This is astounding! Voice, I feel as if I have been unable to do this for so long! How is that possible?_

"I can hear you over there! Finally decided to get up, did we?"

Harsh. Too harsh. Voice was displeased. Why? And Voice was...directional? Resonating from a specific place?

Too many questions. This won't do.

To search, inspect, find answers. Long legs picked their way around this new environment. This only environment. Surely Voice was near...

Edge by edge...around the platform and...

"About time you showed up!"

_Hello!...who are you?_

"Now, get over here and help me!"

_You're so pale. So unbelievably pale!_ She regarded her hands. _I'm pale, too. Hey! We match!_

"What are you standing there gawking at?"

_Voice? Are you coming from around here?_

It's odd how something can stare you in the face, and one completely misses the point.

She bent down on all fours, to better study this New One.

Such a smallish fellow-

_'Fellow?' How do I know you're a fellow?_

-sprawled out on the stone floor, glaring at her with the most...peculiar expression...

"Well, are you a dunce, or aren't you?"

And her face was suddenly inches from his, and he thought for a moment he would get a proper answer...

...but then her hands were on his mouth, prying it open-

_Voice? You in there?_

If all the indignities! "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He slapped her hand away in bitter disgust. "HOW DARE YOU!"

She pulled away as if burned.

_What-?_

"What was I thinking?"

_I don't-_

"That's it! I give up!"

And he promptly began to crawl away from her, lost in his own contempt.

"Is it so much for me to have something for myself? Is there some prank the universe didn't let me in on?" He turned back to glare at her. "Well, my little failure, my little dunderhead, what do you think?"

_I-_

New One's slap hurt, Voice's word's hurt. But, there was an itching on the very edge of her brain, something just beyond her grasp...

_I think, therefore I am. Don't you?_

"Just as I thought. You don't understand a word I'm saying."

She was watching his lips move. Each beat in rhythm with to the timing of Voice's outbursts.

Sounds cannot exist without a cause.

_How do I know that?_

Voices need form. Need shape. Needs

a...

He turned away again, grumbling.

_...speaker?_

"Not even when I made that treacherous Sally-"

_Oh!_

"-did she ever treat-"

_-you!_

"-me so-hey! Wait! What are you doing?"

_You're so light! This is the first time I've ever picked something up! And, it's you! I like this! _

"Put me down!"

He was not used to being touched. He was not used to being so much at the mercy of someone else.

She sat him down on the platform like a child, his legs dangling over the side.

"I'd rather you place me in my chair, if you don't mind."

She was close. Far closer than he would have liked.

_I do mind, actually._

He was beautiful. Now that she saw him properly. She did her best to drink in every detail.

_You made me! _She knelt, she gazed up at him in awe.

"When I gave you a piece of my mind, I didn't expect you to look so dumbfounded at everything." He scratched his brain wearily. "Perhaps I should-"

She gently plucked his hand out of midair, she unfolded it before her like one reads a palm. _Did you make me with these?_

Evidently, this would require patience. "That's called a 'hand.'"

_Hmm...quite small and slender. The better to help with delicate tasks, perhaps? Does the shape aid with dexterity?_

She slid her own palm over his. _You made __my__ hands the same way. Are we supposed to do the same type of work?_

"Say it with me now: 'Hand.'"

_Your__ hands made __my__ hands. Isn't that astounding?_ She interlaced her fingers with his. _Hey! Perfect fit!_

"I gave you a perfectly good voice. Why won't you use it?"

She gave him a perfectly good smile. _Why not? I like your Voice well enough. And, if I filled this world __with words, I don't think I'd learn half as much. _

He pulled his hand away.

"Perhaps I should have just stopped with Sally. At least she-"

And her fingers clamped tight over his thin lips.

_Do. Not. __Ever__ compare me to that inferior little turncoat!_ She held up a finger in warning.

Then, just as quickly as the first bout of anger flared, it faded. Replaced by confusion.

_Why did I think that?_

"I'm...sorry?" An apology. A first for him.

Actually, there were quite a lot of 'firsts' today.

_I haven't even met that girl yet!_

He regarded her warily, but curiously. "It seems there is something of a mind in there after all."

_Perhaps more than one..._

He folded his fingers studiously in front of him. Patience.

"So. Are we going to talk now?"

She shook her head coyly. _Nope. Not gonna._

"Stubborn are we?"

_I think I got that from you._

There was her smile again.

Warm, yet mysterious. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Very well. If you can't talk, what can you do?"

She shrugged. _I don't know yet. Won't it be fun finding out?_

He shook his head. "You aren't as I had hoped..."

The look of exasperation he was greeted with almost mirrored his early dealings with Sally.

_I'm only a few minutes old. I think that's a bit early to draw any sort of conclusion._

So. There was a range of emotions in there at least. What else?

"Do you know who I am?"

And, that smile was back. _My dear Voice, of course._

"I made you."

_I know. I'm so glad!_

"You're mine."

_...even if you are a bit pushy._

"Do you understand?" He pulled her hand to his heart. "Mine."

And, that smile again. So innocent, and yet...why did he get the feeling she knew something he didn't?

"Do you. Understand-"

_Yes, yes. I know that! It goes without saying._ And she playfully patted his hand.

This time, the look of exasperation was his. "You're not old enough to patronize me."

_Whatever gave you that idea?_

It was adorable how he got on the defensive.

_But...my brain is old enough, don't you think? And, it's not like the pieces you made me from appeared out of nowhere..._

She studied her hand, her arm, in amusement. _Did you just find all this stuff lying around?_

He watched her discover herself more thoroughly in the dim light. He had made her rather lovely...

She turned back to him. _You must be quite the artist if you did all this from scratch._

She ran a long finger down a seam in her arm. _Did you stitch all of me together by hand?_

Why wouldn't she talk? It would be so much simpler if he knew what was going on in that head of hers...

…and yet, why did he get the feeling she was giving him high praise?

Well, as long as he was making assumptions...

"I guess you...like yourself well enough?"

One pert little nod.

_Quite well, actually._

"Do you know why I made you?"

Perhaps a loving face could be worth a thousand words?

_You mean, why you called me? I think I have an idea..._

The air of night exhibited an unusual chill through the open window.

"Making a complex being is not easy."

Night was a New Thing. Was there more beyond this window? Beyond this room?

"And, I don't take the decision to create a new person lightly...you have to throw yourself into it so much, you see?"

_Literally? How much of yourself have I got in me? Is that why I know the night, even if I've never been outside? Is that why I know there's an outside?_

"Diligence. Patience."

_I don't think I have much of that right now. I wouldn't mind seeing all the things I seem familiar with._

"And...it's not like I wasn't in the middle of other projects at the time..."

_But, you made time for me. Will you take time for me now? Will you show me everything I've never seen?_

She looked past him to the window.

"I tried to make things work with Sally. I know I-but, she was so stubborn."

_Like you?_

"She didn't understand me."

_Will you understand __me__? _ Her face was pleading, earnest. _You've trapped yourself in here for far too long. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. _

"Will you stay with me?"

_Will you oblige me?_ She gestured towards the window. _I don't know what 'fresh air' is, but I think I would do you good._

He pulled her arm down. "You're a peculiar thing, aren't you?"

_You're sweet._ Her smile was patient. _But, I wish you would tell me all of this outside, under the moon. I __want to know what it looks like, what the __stars__ look like._

Small specs of fluffy white began to gather on the windowsill.

_...And, why the stars are making landfall-Darling, look at this!_

She quickly rose from her place at his feet...

"What-"

...and scurried over to this other New Thing.

_I don't recognize this!_ She fingered a small tuft. _Dear, is this normal?_

"Come back!"

_Come here and see this!_

"You will not ignore me!"

_I'm not, Voice. Aren't you always with me?_

She reached out and captured one of the fluffs. _Perhaps these are baby clouds?_

"Stop fiddling with whatever that is and get back here!"

_Don't be so upset._

She turned. He was still where she left him-twisted around to glare at her accusingly.

_Why haven't you joined me?_

Because he can't.

_...How do I know that?_

Why had her heart leaped when she learned she could walk?

Her steps were cautious, pensive as she considered this new, half-formed knowledge as she returned to him.

"So, now you remember me."

He gave her good legs.

She knelt down as she had before. She took hold of his legs. And, she touched, tested them with the diligence of a doctor with her patient.

They did not react as she hoped.

_These don't work anymore, do they?_

His reaction, however, was a little more readable.

"I...I'm not exactly comfortable with you touching me. Like that."

He leaned back awkwardly as she folded her arms across his lap.

"N-Now, see here..."

And she gave him an expression he'd never seen on anyone he'd ever bothered to come in contact with.

Compassion.

_I'm so sorry..._

He was...touched.

He's never been 'touched' before...

He patted her head gingerly. "Come now, it wasn't your fault."

But, she did not seem comforted.

Y_ou were lonely. Is that why you called me out of the dark?_

She held out her discovery. _Baby cloud?_

"She's fascinated by water. Brilliant."

There were only droplets in her previously clasped hand. How disappointing.

Her gaze wandered to the window again.

"I wouldn't trouble yourself with whatever's going on out there. It's not important."

_Single-minded are we? This won't do._

Her face shown with resolve as she lifted him off the platform, carried him like a mother carries a child.

"N-Now, now, stop that!"

_A scientist should never be satisfied! _

"I don't like this! Put me down!"

_I'm sorry you've forgotten._

He gulped as she held him near the window's opening. He regretted having a window installed so high up...

_Breathtaking, isn't it?_

He shivered. Intimacy did not come easy to him, but he clutched her tightly as this foreign substance invaded his windowsill.

"...What is that?"

She balanced him lightly with one arm while the other raked the air. The flakes danced onto her arm like fluffy specters.

"Don't touch those! You don't know where they've been!"

_But, that's the fun part!_

She pulled her arm back, showed him her discovery for the second time. _It's the same color __we__ are!_

He was much more cautious. He flinched as the tufts fell on his skin. Tiny shocks of cold...and her warmth...

Perhaps...

"...It's not an unpleasant sensation...I suppose."

Her smile was radiant.

_You see?_

How long had it been...since he just sat and watched? The full moon. The flurries floating silently down, tiny pirouettes around her face.

Perfect.

...He began to feel warmth creep up his face...

_This is called a 'nuzzle', I believe..._

When she pulled away, she noticed her maker had grown surprisingly speechless. And, he wasn't so pale anymore.

She ran a hand over his cheek. _Darling, why is your face so red?_

He stiffened, eyes widened beneath tinted glasses.

_Darling?_

His voice was raw, awestruck. "Do that again...please."

When she complied, he clasped her hand to his cheek very tightly.

_You've been waiting far too long for this, haven't you?_

"You...wanted me here"

Another nuzzle. Could his heart take another nuzzle?

"You wanted me here...with you."

It would have to.

"You wanted me."

_Are you implying I'd ever want anyone else?_

A chuckle. How long had it been since he'd just chuckled...for the simple sake of joy?

_I'll learn to laugh, too, Dear. But, I'll learn later._

She gazed out at the new, white-covered world.

_I think we'll be learning quite a bit from now on._

For once, he wasn't offended when her attention changed. "That's home. Our home. I don't...venture out there often. Perhaps I should."

Her nod was agreeable, but she seemed to expect more from him.

_And?_

"...Care to join me?"

_Very good._

A few flakes landed on his nose. She kissed them off.

"_Eheheheh..." _A nervous chuckle this time.

_I think...I think this is going to be a good life._ She nodded with conviction.

"You're mine. And you know you're mine!" His voice had become light, giddy. He clutched her hand fiercely. "All mine..."

She had the quiet smile of an other-worldly Mona Lisa.

_Of course, Darling...but don't you know-you're mine, too._

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor and the Bride are copyright Tim Burton, and live is his lyrical world of The Nightmare Before Christmas. The story is my idea. <strong>

**I had a heck of a time writing it-no seriously, the semi-experimental prose was _heck_...but that's how I first 'heard' it, so it had to be written that way. And, to tell the truth, this fic was never intended to even exist. I _did_ have some ideas about the Bride floating around my head, but they didn't really form into anything until I had to move earlier this year. I was without internet for a couple of weeks, so I read a book or two I found while I was unpacking...and it somehow jump-started the Bride's voice in my head (and, she wouldn't stop until I wrote it all down). **

**Funny how that works. What I was reading couldn't have been farther from the subject material written above. **

**But, eh, it was fun, and I figured it was about time the Bride and her relationship with the Doctor got some respect. **

**And, a special thanks to DPShrineInClosetGirl for being my BETA! She made sure to do a little research to make sure I got the tone down properly, and she was very apt at telling me if it all flowed smoothly like the semi-poetry I was going for. Be sure to check out her own fics on here-she's a great author! **

**I got the definition for Epiphany off the Merriam-Webster dictionary website (****http:/www****. Merriam-webster .com/****) . My dictionaries only gave the religious definition, and I couldn't get ahold of an Oxford...**

**Uh...what a ride...I think I'll buy myself something to celebrate...**


End file.
